<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>cuddles and candy by chocolatebirdie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772826">cuddles and candy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie'>chocolatebirdie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, but i guess ill call this ironic, i'm not sure if i should classify this as crack, when the real crack was whatever the fuck just happened in 2.06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:40:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23772826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolatebirdie/pseuds/chocolatebirdie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>a 2.06 rewrite of a certain scene.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Maria DeLuca/Alex Manes, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin, Maria DeLuca/Michael Guerin/Alex Manes, Michael Guerin/Alex Manes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>cuddles and candy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>if the actual dialogue from the scene is a bit off its bc i never wanna see it ever again so i'm just going off my memory, lmao.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I should probably go," Alex said, after uncomfortably being forced to watch his best friend and the love of his life kiss just a foot away from him.</p><p>Maria moved to sit next to him on the bed. "I don't want you to go," she murmured. "I just want everyone to be safe." She looked over at Michael, who clearly had no clue what was going on.</p><p>Alex weighed his options. On the one hand, he could stay with the two people he loved most in the world - one romantically, as he had for ten years, and one platonically, because he was a gay man and she was a woman - who also were in love with each other. On the other hand, he could leave and not be subjected to whatever weird vibe Maria was trying to give off right now.</p><p>But Maria was his best friend, and he'd always been comforted by her touch. Maybe it would be for the best if he didn't go home alone tonight. </p><p>"Fine," he sighed, looking between Maria and Michael, who were trying to have some kind of silent communication except they still didn't really know each other that well because Michael refused to let anybody in unless it was his siblings or the love of his life. "But you guys can't - " <em>kiss</em>, he didn't finish, not that he really needed to. It didn't take a genius to figure out that kissing your best friend's ex-lover and probable future husband in front of your best friend was a cruel form of punishment, particularly when said best friend had been recently stabbed.</p><p>"Okay," Maria said easily, because she was a rational person who did not like hurting her best friend since childhood. She hugged Alex, and Alex hugged her back.</p><p>Somehow, they squeezed three full-size adult bodies onto Michael's twin mattress, and cuddled platonically until they fell asleep. Alex felt cared for and like his needs were actually being met for the first time in his life. The end.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>inspo sort of taken from ironic clary/alec fics, for those of y'all who have seen shadowhunters and know what bullshit certain fans were trying to pull. but hey at least that shit came from some thoroughly misguided fans and not the honest to god writer/creator of the show, amirite! 🤪🤪🤪 </p><p>anyway, if you'd like to scream at me about malex, or buddie from 911 (i may be being queerbaited but at least there's not a homophobic threesome!!) my twitter is <a href="http://twitter.com/kiwiiesbian">here</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>